The recent incidents of anthrax-laced letters being transported through the United States Postal Service (USPS) facilities by unsuspecting mail handlers to unsuspecting recipients has alarmed the nation and the world. Currently, the tainted letters are discovered after the recipient accepts delivery or by alert postal employees noticing white powder that could be anthrax on mail parcels, sorting and distribution equipment, or themselves. There appear to be no current security devices or procedures that are available to intercept such letters at the earliest source of introduction into the USPS system.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to isolate items dropped into mail boxes and other public drop boxes, so that adequate testing may be performed to detect the presence of any contaminants.